Various operations performed with scientific or laboratory glassware require reaction vessels such as bottles, flasks and chromatography columns. These vessels have one or more openings designed to receive one or more of a variety of different tubes and functional accessories such as flow adapters, gas bubblers, funnels, probes, stirrers and the like.
The openings of the vessels can be of various sizes and shapes. They can be designed to receive tapered joints or screw connectors of different sizes. Tubes and accessories are provided with tapered joints or screw threads of many different sizes. Thus, a large inventory of different vessels, tubes and accessories are normally required to permit the connection of the combination of components necessary to construct different glassware configurations for varied applications.
The present invention is an adapter assembly which provides greatly increased flexibility of connection between the vessels and other components, thereby dramatically decreasing the number of different glassware items necessary to perform a wide variety of functions. Existing standard taper glassware can be connected to standard vessels with threaded necks using the adapter assembly to provide a gas tight seal. The adapter assembly uses a simple screw cap to secure the adapter inserts to vessels with large openings, which provide easy access to reaction products. A vessel with one size opening can be adapted to accomodate existing components with inner joints ranging from 10/18to 29/42by utilizing different adapter inserts.
Reactor/boiling flasks can be sealed with the screw cap portion of the assembly. This permits the contents of the flask to be stored after completing the reaction. Air sensitive chemistry, chromatographic techniques and freeze drying are possible with the adapter assemblies of the present invention. No expensive tooling or grinding is necessary. Moreover, the system does not require grease to effect the seal, thereby avoiding the possibility of contamination.
Adapter inserts designed for a variety of purposes can be utilized. They can be constructed to receive inner taper joints or externally threaded connectors. Single and three inlet versions are provided. Assemblies designed for stirring, lyophilization and vacuum control are also available.
The adapter assembly can convert plain stem funnels for vacuum filtration. It can provide a combination inlet and vent tube on a single neck vessel. It permits extension of a gas inlet or gas dispersion tube into a flask so as to function like an impinger. It can be used as a vent when used with additional funnels like a bubbler.
It is, therefore, a prime object of the present invention to provide an adapter assembly for use with scientific glassware to provide great flexibility in connecting a variety of components to reaction vessels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adapter assembly for use with scientific glassware which utilizes a simple structure to provide a gas tight seal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adapter assembly for use with scientific glassware which includes inserts with a variety of internal bore sizes and configurations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adapter assembly for use with scientific glassware which permits a vessel with a large opening to accept standard inner taper joints of a large variety of different sizes.
In accordance with the present invention, an adapter assembly is provided for use with a vessel having an opening defined by the rim of an externally threaded neck. The assembly includes an insert with an internal bore. The insert includes a first portion adapted to be received within the opening, a second portion adapted to extend above the rim and a flange separating the insert portions. The flange is adapted to be situated proximate the rim of the neck. The flange includes a circumferential groove. An O-ring is received within the groove. An internally threaded cap with a central opening is received over the insert and the neck to engage the threads of the neck. The cap has an internal wall which cooperates with the O-ring to seal the cap to the neck of the vessel. The second insert portion extends through the central opening the cap, so as to be accessible from the exterior of the assembly.
The assembly is designed for use with a tube having a standard taper inner joint. The internal bore of the insert is tapered to accept the joint.
The assembly is design for use with a tube having a wall. A clamp is provided to engaged the insert and the tube wall. A circumferential recess is provided on the second insert portion. The clamp includes means for engaging the recess. The clamp also includes means for engaging the tube wall.
The insert is preferrably composed of PTFE. The cap is preferrably composed of PBTP. It may have three internal bores. The insert may include a vent opening.
The internal bore may be threaded to accept an externally threaded connector. A stopper may be provided to be received in the insert in alignment with the central opening of the cap.